mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wes
Wesley was born Born in Los Angeles. A West coast American from the golden state Wes was the leader of Los Angeles' own Devil's Rejects. A family formed by Wes after a change of cities. Wes began his criminal career immediately under the man known as God Himself in the crime family of Chicago. He worked relatively hard but moved up the ranks at a slow pace. Patience was his best trait, it showed as he slowly became a formidabe figure for God Himself's family structure. Wes made his way up to the ranks to that of captain. During this time the November 8th attack on Chicago was under way, Wes managed to survive the ordeal appearing just after the event had taken place. With numerous men and important figures whacked the position of left hand man and financial minister to God Himself opened up. Wes was given the priorities and became better known as a high end member of Chicago. Eventually within time Wes reached two more promotions while serving God Himself and Chicago, Boss and then Consigliere to the family. From left hand man to leader Not too long after Wes had become Consigliere to the Don of Chicago, he was anxious to begin his own family. After countless times of deliberation finally Wes obtained authorization and moved on to find himself a new home. He chose Atlanta as a fitting destination. A quiet and thug filled city, perfect for the taking. Wes quickly formed a family known as the Georgia State Mob. It wasn't much as he started on his own and only slowly he began to recruit trustworthy members. Eventually with a small group Atlanta was beginning to become an established city under Wes' leadership. Within weeks of the move to Atlanta there was turmoil in the west. His home of Los Angeles had seen a switch of families in a rather small amount of time. Mr J Vodka and his family Les Condamnes fell to Miami and their Captain Camryn in a squabble with a gangster. Then followed Claudio Milano and his Saints of San Pedro where Claudio fell in Dallas. The city of Los Angeles was available, free for whomever to take. Wes was born in Los Angeles, his family was growing and he felt it was the right decision. He quickly made the move to Los Angeles taking his members with him. However the family's name Georgia State Mob could not follow. The change of the family name came from Wes and his loving associate, Angel Baby. They needed a name that would be fitting for his individual members. They settled upon The Devil's Rejects. Death Wes faced a true test of his leadership abilities on the day of February 20th following the death of his member Rupert. Rupert had been killed following a dispute with Chicago Consigliere Profacia in an event that many considered unprecedented due to the OOC Avenue nature of the argument. Wes did not authorise the death but suggested due to his family's connection with Chicago and the debt he owed God there would be no payback. Unknown at the time, this incident would inadvertently lead to the fall of LA. On February 23rd Los Angeles Made Man dueled Las Vegas leader Scotty in a game of pseudo machoism. Roc attempted to end the duel mid way through when he received a significant wound to the leg which slowed his reflexes. Scotty continued the fight and eventually killed Roc. Wes after a quiet period of consideration declared war citing concerns that his family already doubted his leadership following the Rupert and Profacia debacle. In the ensueing war key Made Men in Los Angeles including Dominic Brucceleri lost their lives. Scotty was winning the war killing bodyguard after bodyguard in the employ of Wes. Profacia eventually came to the aid of Wes and tipped the balance of the fight allowing Wes to come out battered but victorious. On Febuary 24 New York declared war on The Devil's Rejects killing Wes and wiping out remaining threats within Los Angeles. Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso